


Stalker

by MadTroll



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTroll/pseuds/MadTroll
Summary: Cloud has a stalker.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Stalker

Cloud groaned as he caught a glimpse of the caller ID in his phone. Sephiroth had called him again. The other infantryman cast him a curious look as he let the device continue to ring. Eventually the General gave up.

“Persistent sweetheart?” The grunt guessed.

Cloud shrugged. “Something like that.”

“Want some words of advice?”

He scoffed. “Not interested.”

“Clearly.” The new voice made the hairs on his arms rise in warning.

The other foot soldier snapped to attention as their decorated war hero had approached them. Shinras’ finest SOLDIER, who had unmistakably seen his subordinate ignore him.

“Sir.” Cloud choked out as the silver hero walked past them and entered the building.

A deliveryman carrying a huge bouquet of roses drew near them.

“We’ll need your ID and the name of the recipient.”

The teenage boy looked at his golden-distractedly shaped hair and smiled. “Are you Cloud?”

He hesitated. “Yeah?”

A large heap of red roses was forked over to him. “For you. A secret admirer.” Then the boy quickly split from there before any questions could be asked.

The grunt next to him whistled. “Someone did something right. Even if you do ignore her calls.”

Cloud glanced behind him in time to see Sephiroth turn away and disappear from his line of sight. _Why would you give me these?_

* * *

“Can I ask who she is, sir?”

“No.” Rufus continued to stare at the woman, who Cloud had just been assigned to protect. Under very shady circumstances. The harsh lines of his face softened for a moment as he watched her brush her dark hair. “Tell nobody you two are here. Not your colleagues. Not you _friends._ Not even my father. You report to me.”

Cloud got uncomfortable. “Why-”

“No questions.” Rufus interrupted. “I give orders. You follow them.” The phone in his pocked vibrated with a new message. Rufus pulled the phone out but did not bother to see what it said. “You need to keep her as a secret. If my father should send someone sniffing around, call me.”

He stormed out of the apartment with the TURK trailing behind him.

This time Clouds’ phone buzzed and again it had been Sephiroth calling. Cloud answered. “Sir, I’m a bit tied up at the-“

“Are you avoiding me, _Cloud_?” His name had been drawn out. The generals’ voice rich and slow like dripping molasses.

A thrill was sent down Clouds’ spine. “No.”

“Then surely, we can meet, _Cloud_?”

He clenched his hold on the phone and tried to get his breathing under control. “Not now.”

“Do you regret the kiss? Or perhaps my touch was too _inappropriate_? I hope my presence wasn’t too penetrating.”

“No.” Cloud confessed.

“Ah.” A chuckle. “You’re dying more.”

“Can-“ Cloud cleared his throat. “Can we touch base later? I’m on duty.”

“I’ll send you a time and place. Don’t skip town on me, soldier.”

“I promise.” The call ended and Cloud noticed that the mystery woman had eavesdropped on him and his very hushed conversation with the General. Luckily, she had not known who had been on the other end, but her shameless grin still made him nervous.

“Sir? Are we smashing the boss?” She pated the red cushion next to her. “Come on. Give me all the juicy details.”

Cloud crossed his arms and looked at the window. The drapes had been drawn shut and they were so thick that no natural light could be let in. “Not interested.”

“Oh, please. You lay open all the problems with your mystery lover and I will tell you about mine. Or about my mystery ex.” She stretched out on the sofa so that there had been no room for anyone else. “We’re going to be glued together for a while. Might as well gossip.”

His phone hummed again. From an unknown number.

“Most women like compliments.” The woman suggested. “Not sure if men are the same.”

Cloud answered the call but did not get a reply on the other end. Only heavy breathing. Whoever it was eventually ended the contact. He inspected the number again.

The woman held up two empty wine glasses. “Want to listen to me fuss for a tiny bit? I can’t give you his name, but I do have some juicy stories.”

The same unknown number called him again and Cloud ignored it. He accepted one of the glasses. “Only a small sip. I’m still working.”


End file.
